A Sinister Love: The pain Stein X Reader
by Ravermelon
Summary: This is what happens when you Are late to class LEMON!


A Sinister Love  
Stein X Reader(lemon)

You lay on a table in the cross stitched lab of a building you are unfamiliar with your hands are down by your side the coolness of the table sent a shiver racing across your skin. You try to move but it seems the only thing cooperating is your head. Felling the cold knife of fear you frantically tried to look around the dimly lit room. A cold, dangerous chuckle came from the right of your head. Your eyes snapped in that direction from the darkness you saw a flash of something. A few loud resonating footsteps later you say Stein emerge from the darkened corner.

"Hello again _" A cruel smile played across his lips you could feel his gaze hungrily dissecting you as you lay paralyzed on the table. You don't know how you had gotten there for why you can't move but you were scared. The feeling made your skin like he was peering at your very core. Stepping forward he placed a hand on your cheek slowly trailing it along your skin that was exposed by your uniform. He drew closer his hot breath on your shoulder then you felt his lips by your ear as he whispered " I thought I told you never to be late again" A cold chuckle filled your ears . With little to no warning he buried his sharp teeth in to your almost flawless skin. The next thing that filled your mind was hot searing pain that ended in darkness. The last thing that crept in to your mind was  
"Awwww she fainted on me" your mind was ha haze as a flash back of the previous weeks slipped by.

IT was your First day at the DWMA and you were running late "Shit" You cursed as you flew through the halls with speed that tore papers from walls rushing through the door you slammed in to something as you regained your senses you looked up seeing a man I a odd lab coat "And you are " He demanded  
"My name is _" You said with a smile that quickly faded as he spoke in a cold tone "Don't show up late again Miss _" He turned on his heels and left you to find and empty seat next to a white haired boy hat introduced himself as Soul  
"You wouldn't want detention _" He pulled up his sleeves and showed her little scars Stein had left from their Detention session.

The others around you introduced themselves and smiled making small talk with you the bell signaling the end of class rung and everyone filed out as you gathered up your belongings and sighed  
"Late the first day that sucks Ass "you commented as she heard her name across the room it was the one who introduced himself as kid "You want to com hang out with us" He called in to you. "Sure Ill be right there" you gathered up you things not noticing the figure that had been observing you all this time from the shadows as you run past the scent of lemons filling his nostrils.

~~~~~~Stine POV~~~~~~

Shifting from his spot in the shadows he smiled "Very Interesting this one" he said his tone slightly amused. I do hope she get detention soon. I would so love to experiment on her." A sadistic glean played across his features his finger grazed across her picture in the roster. Snatching it up he walked down the hall to the clinic and st down on his chair ~ Click…Click….Cliiiiick~ The last click echoed in the silence and he smiled as he remembered your every feature your lips your smell your body "She looks a lot…A lot like Marie" He smiled at the memory of him and Maries first Experiment.

Stine pushed Marie to the wall of the office his lips were at her neck like a hungry dog searching for her soft spot to elect the sound he so wanted to hear from her . He soon found it and was rewarded with a soft moan like sigh but that wasn't enough for him. "Ste…" He stopped her "Shhh Don't speak" Pinned beneath him she tried to reason with him again "Ste.." His mouth forcefully silenced her his hand at her throat she trembled in slight fear "I said shhhh Marie" He backed off producing a small scalpel with a couple fluid movements her garments were on the floor around him. Her skin shown brightly in the light she looked in to his half crazed eyes as he drunk in every inch of her lightly tanned skin. Marie trying desperately to cover herself only resulting in her hands pinned above her as the sting flashed across her breast looking down she saw red hand prints on her chest.

Lost in his memory's Stein almost didn't hear Kid walk in covered in bruises "Tried to rape Maka again hmmm?" Stine chuckled. Kid snapped "I Was NOT!"

Over the next few weeks you hung out with the gang more and more one night you all had headed back to your place and got a little drunk. Those who weren't already passed out were making out. Getting up you make your way to your room. "Ah shit… didn't shut the door... Fuck it" She rolled over falling asleep not noticing the figure in the corner of the room watching her.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise invaded her strange dream of hands roaming her body.  
Opening her eyes groggily she look " Oh its only 11Am i….11!" She screeched she was dead and she knew it as she changed and ran through Death city and in to the school only to stop in front of the class room her breath and heart slowing this was the fifth time you were late he would be sure to notice thi time."Please god don be in there " She opened the door and peeked in to her surprise there was no one there. On the Black board there hung a note –Class canceled for the rest of the day-  
You sigh all too soon from behind you a voice calls out "Soul Force" You feel the air leave you as you fall to the ground blacking out before you even left the air "Wha…." Was all you managed to get out before you hit the ground. A lone figure stood over you smoking a cigarette "My ..My look what we have here" it chuckled.

I do not own you or any of this stuff im just trying to let my creativity floowww MAN xD

please comment if you want to see part 2

Try to keep negativity away Helping is alright just don't be mean.


End file.
